Sparda. The father of Dante
by Nelo Angelo
Summary: A fanfic for Sparda. Also my very first so it may not be THAT great. Rated R for violence. I made a completly different first chapter so check it out and review if you've read my old first chapter


_2000 years ago._

A devilprince named Mundus was born in the darkest pit of the Underworld. He grew rapidly and gained his full powers within a short period of time. Next, his goal was to take control of the Underworld and overthrowit's current ruler, Lucifer. Mundus brought together an army of devil-knights. At it's head was Sparda. a powerful devil-knight who's powers and skills are unmatched. He wields a large sword that can cut through most surfaces, and it can even change into a scythe and a long spear. There were also a mass number of icy demons known as Frost in his army. They had claws, and deadly icy powers. 

"The time has come for me to control this entire world!" Mundus said. "I will take over the Devil Throne and overthrow our current ruler." His army of devil-knights and demonic beasts stood before him. Without waiting any longer, the army set on a mission to gain control over all the parts of the Underworld. There was an entire army of devil-knights who were loyal to Lucifer and they were ready to do battle with Mundus' army. As soon as they got word of Mundus' attack, they came to eliminate his army. The army lead by Sparda met with the opposing army, and a war broke out between the two forces. The knights viciously fought and slaughtered each other and the grounds were flowing with blood_._ Lizard-like demons known as Blades came and fought with the Frost_. _The creatures slashed each other with their claws, but the Blades were outmatched, and they were killed before they even knew it. Eventually, the frost were killed by the knights. Sparda clashed swords with several knights at once, and killed them. One however got in a sneak attack and stabbed Sparda through his back, another came and stabbed him through his chest. Sparda burned with a red aurora and slashed both of the knights with his sword burning with hellfire. The battle continued for hours. Sparda was weakened from being stabbed twice. The knights of Mundus' army cut down the opposing force until one knight was left. That knight was sliced in half and the battle was finished. Sparda recovered his strength and the army continued on. They went on a killing spree through the pits of hell, and killed many inhabitants. 

While his army led by Sparda was fighting, Mundus left his layer to challenge the ruler of the Underworld. He went inside the large caslte of hell, and stood before the Devil throne and challenged the ruler. "It's time the Underworld has a new ruler. One who is more powerful!" Mundus said. Then Lucifer stepped down from his throne. He towered over Mundus. "You will have to defeat me first!" Lucifer said. Mundus' powers far surpassed Lucifer's. Mundus laughed. "That can be arranged" he said. He charged up a large beam of energy and shot it at Lucifer. It pierced through Lucifer's torso and Lucifer started to disintegrate. "NOOOOO!!!!" Lucifer screamed. "How can this be!? I am the ruler of the Underworld! How can I be destroyed this easily!? AHHHHH!!!!" Lucifer was completely disintegrated. Mundus sat on the throne. "I am the ruler of all devils!" Mundus declared. "All shall bow down before me!" 

Sparda and his army fought more demons. It was another battle that lasted for an hour, but Sparda pulled through, and eliminated the group of demons. All of the Underworld has been conquered, and Mundus has taken the throne. Sparda headed for the castle to face Lucifer himself. When he arrived shortly, he saw Mundus on the throne. Sparda bowed. "We've wiped out those loyal to Lucifer" Sparda said. "Well done Sparda. Conquering this world was easy! Soon. I will find other reams to rule!" Mundus said to Sparda as he began to laugh. Sparda left the castle an wandered the war-torn Underworld. 

5 years pass. All the demons that were left from the battle have pledged their loyalty to Mundus. Mundus sat at the throne. He created more creatures and prepared for yet another battle. Mundus had his sight set on the human world. He wanted to rule both the lower and upper realms. "The humans are far weaker then any demon in the Underworld. Eliminating them will be no problem!" Mundus said arrogantly. 

(To be continued) 


End file.
